In certain automotive vehicles the axle for the rear wheels is supported by a leaf spring and sway bar construction. However, because of the manner in which these are attached to the vehicle frame, the vehicle body has a tendency to roll certain amounts as the vehicle travels, and especially when it turns. This rolling is undesirable from both a quality of ride aspect and also from a safety aspect because of the instability which occurs.